candre
by VampireJacinta
Summary: No one knew andre loved cat but when it was discover, it was really discovered in a way everyone knew. Other parings like beri and jade with some other guy. Sorry guys am not really good at summary and you can also read my h2o fanfic.'All along'.
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood arts

Sikowitz's class

Sikowitz: what up my little cups of coconut milk.

Tori: we are people not coconut milk.

Sikowitz: no no no you guys are coconut milk and during my lessons mature into a coconut.

Tori: but you drink coconut,

Sikowitz: yes i do.

Jade: have,I mentioned how much love you sikowitz.

Tori: you love him cause he wants to eat us!.

Jade: did,I tell you(in bridtish accent) 'my name is tori vega,I think people should not be eaten.(She said flipping her hair).

Beck: jade stop it.

Jade: its not my fault you chose her over me but at least let me speak my mind beckilious ( beck plus delicious,I stole it from kyle xy jackilicous).

Sikowitz: ladies, ladies and beck, get back to today's lesson.

There was a sigh of relief from the class and beck, tori and jade all looked at eachother.

Sikowitz:I am having an improv lesson at my house. like the ast one.

Cat: yay.

Andre: no way, that thing gave my grandma a heartattack.

Sikowitz: andre.

Andre: what?.

Sikowitz: am sorry andre, but,I care.

Andre:I firgured that out.

Rex: who know what,I firgured

Tori: what?

Rex: that no one cares about robbie hahaha.

Robbie: that not true.

Rex: yes it is.

Robbie: you are right.

Rex: ha.

Sikowitz: boy and pupet...

Robbie: he is not a pupet.

Rex: yeah, am robbie's master.

Robbie: what!

Rex: right.

Sikowitz: stop, robbie chose tori,andre chose jade, beck chose cat, tori chose andre, cat chose beck and jade chose robbie, class dismissed.


	2. Chapter 2

black box theatre

Sikowitz: so robbie is a hobo, nice job jade

Jade: my pleasure(she said with a devilish).

Sikowitz: beck is a prince

Beck:great job cat

Sikowitz: jade is a nice farm girl always, andre is a ballerina and cat is a bad girl and tori is a kissing obessed girl. have a good day(sikowitz leaves).


	3. Chapter 3

sikowitz's house,

Tori was trying to kiss everybody but when it got to beck's turn he kissed her passionateky and andre danced from them and jade hit anfre to the ground and cat came in wearing black clothes with fake pieceing on her body and she ran to andre.

Cat: ballerina are you alright.

Andre: its me andre not a stupid ballerina.

Sikowitz: andre and jade you broke character, outside you go. and cat you almost broke character by caring for and cause bad girl care.

Cat: kay kay.I mean its done boss.

Meanwhile outside

Jade:I believe beck and jade are stiil dating.

Andre: well am sorry( as andre looked at jade his old feelings for her came back nd they

Were about to kiss) meanwhile in side

Cat and her boyfriend robbie were making out untill sikowitz asked cat if she wanted to bake cookies and she said yes.

Sikowitz: bad girls bake cookies you are out.

Robbie cat you always fall for that dumb trick.( and cat came outside and saw andre and jade kissing she screamed which attracted everybody outside and she ranaway.

Jade: robbie would you run after your girlfriend or does vega have you under her spell too.(Robbie ran after cat and tori ran after cat and tori and cat went to tori's house).

Sikowitz: everyone go home, you smell like rotten coconut milk.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's house

Tori: cat, what happened at sikowitz..

Cat: nothing(she said sniffing).

Tori: cat,I can tell that you having brrn crying look you are sniffing.

Cat:(burst into tears) its andre.

Tori: what about andre.

Cat: the last moon light jam before you came, andre and have dates ,so we went together and the jam was getting boring so we went to asplhat cafe to have a snack and we got caught up in the moment and kissed and,I told jade about it and she still kissed andre at sikowitz( she cried louder and trina shouts and tori is suprised).

Trina: kept it down, tori and friend.

Tori: :0

Cat:please don't tell tell any one.

Tori: okay,I guess.

Cat:pretty pinkie please.

Tori: okay,I tell anyone.

Tori tried to keep what cat told her to her self but it became too much.


	5. Chapter 5

hollywoods arts

Tori came into HA looking like a beast looking for jade to devour and found jade at her locker and jade looked at tori who looked a bit dreadful.

Jade: hi vega, how dreadful was your night( she said with a devilish smile).

Tori:I knew you were mean but never knew you were this mean.

Jade:been mean is what do.

Tori:I know but been mean to cat (jades smile begins to fade) by kissing andre after she told you she liked andre.( andre comes into the discussion).

Andre: cat likes me.

Tori: yes.( beck comes into the discussion).

Beck: jade you kissed my bestfriend andre and it a play.

Jade: am sorry and you saw it, it happen at sikowitz.

Beck: oh

Tori: you care.

Beck: no, am just sorry for andre( grabs tori as they are about to leave cat walks up to tori.

Cat:I believe you told jade,I hate you.

Jade:I will make you regret life Vega promise you.

Tori: everyone hates me.

Beck:I don't hate you (kisses tori).

Tori:I know.

Cat runs off and andre follows her.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat's house,

Cat came into her house and followed by andre

Andre: lil red what the problem.

Cat: the problem is that like you and that know you never be inlove with a red head freak like...( cat is stopped by andre pressing his lips into her's and a while later they break for air)

Andre:but you are my little red hesd freak not anyone else's, but cat .

Cat:what's wrong sugarbug.

Andre:but you are stll dating robbie.

Cat:don't worry will break what up with him tomorrow during school.

Andre: and miss my song am going to perform at mrs chipstar's class

And they continue making out.

Sikowitz class,

Tori walked into class and cat threw a rock at tori

Tori: cat!

Sikowitz: nice hit cat.

Tori: sikowitz!.

Sikowitz: cat stop throwing rocks at people know take a candy(he gaves cat a candy bar

Hallway

Andre was walking pass the halway and saw cat kissing robbie and he draged her to the janitor's room.

Andre: you said you were gonna break up with robbie and just saw you kiss him.

And cat runs off crying.

Tori's house

Andre: and after,I took her to the JR and told her saw her she ran away crying.

Tori: andre, am sure she loves but was afraid to tell robbie the truth, will call her now.

Phone call

Tori: hey cat, heard you and andre got 2gether.

Cat: yeah.

Tori: cat did something happen.

Cat:I was afraid to break robbie's heart.

Tori: thanks girk.

Cat: what!.

Phone call ends

Andre: what did she say.

Tori: she was afraid to break robbie's heart.

Andre: what should,I do.

Tori: sing cat a song that will get to her since she is an emontional freak.

Andre: yeah except for the freak part.

Tori: (laughs).


	7. Chapter 7

Hollywood art

Andre performed break your heart by ludacris and it really affected cat and after the song he worked up to cat,

Andre: you know what cat, am done with you no matter what tori says it's over.

Cat: what's that suppose to mean.

Andre: it means am tired of you been a red headed emotional,stupid useless freak.

Cat: but if you love me you will want to help me.

Andre: you know what you are right,i don't know love you.

Cat:(almost in tears) then,I don't love you too,I can't love a air headed black boy.

Andre: so now you are a racist..

Cat: maybe! (Walks away).

Tori's house.

The hollywood art's gang was in tori's house except for cat and andre.

Tori:i called you all here cause we all know cat and andre are having problem with their relationship.

Robbie: cat left me for andre, why?.

Rex: cause you are an awkward nerd and andre's cool.

Jade: thanks.

Rex: don't mention it bitch.

Jade: WHAT!.

Tori: everyone calm,I want to say thank you to jade for her genius plan ( a smile appeared across jade's face) to get andre and cat together, beck will call andre to meet him at asphalt cafe and will call cat to meet me there too.( beck and tori called cat and andre and they agreed to meet there).

Asphalt cafe,

Cat was waiting for tori when she noticed to guys fighting for a gun and she saw andre arrive she was using her hands to tell andre to get out of there but he didn't understand and got shot. cat ran over to him outside, the men ran away and the ambulance was called,

Cat: andre please die stay avie for me( cat texted the gang to meet her at eden hospital).

Eden hospital.

Tori: cat we are so sorry for what happen, it all my fault for setting you guys up. wanted to help.

Cat: it's okay.

Jade:if any blood remains send to my house, never got any from robbie.

Robbie: what!.

Jade: you heard me.

Tori: stop being a meanie!.

Jade: shut up vega!.

Cat: stop fighting, we should help andre fight for his life.

Robbie:I don't think you can fight for his life, its his.

Cat: get out robbie.

Rex: yeah do what the lady says and get out.

Trina: robbie she means we should support and pray for him, dumb ass.

Trina: hey the doctor is coming.

Doctor: please who is cat.

Cat:that's me.

Doctor: the patient needs you, he has be calling your name.

Andre's hospital

Andre: cat.

Cat: no need to talk, am here, am sorry,I will stop been a redheaded emotional freak and stop dating Robbie.

Andre:I like you the way you are, you need to do anything except the robbie part.

Cat:(giggles) kay kay.

Graduation

The gang performed a song for graduation,

Cat: oohhh

Tori: at the first sight we feel in love

Jade: and all my dreams came true

Cat: like a fairy tale.

Beck:i never thought a girl could make me drop to my knees

Andre: and man she did a good job at it

Robbie: she was the best(beats) 2x

All: and,i had the best time with you.

Andre and beck:I love you.

Cat and tori:i love you more.

Robbie and jade's boyfriend zach:I love you.

Jade and robbi's girlfriend amy:i love you more.

Sikowitz's girlfriend jenny:I love you.

Sikowitz:I love you too.

Sinjin:I love you.

Sinjin's weird girlfriend tara:I love you too.

Trina's hot boyfriend dan:I love you.

Trina:I love you too.

Everyone deverse a happy ending except rex, he is mean. thanks for reading, please review,it will mean a lot, you can read my other stories. sorry for any errors.


End file.
